beginnersadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Christmas
Red Christmas: Murder in the snow. A cold blooded killer. More accurately, no blooded killer. The Beginner investigates a murder in a secluded cabin, before being wrongly accused for said murder. However, the robot doing all of this is still free and roaming, and the scientist who created him will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Plot In a secluded cabin, Adam types away on his laptop. Suddenly, he's disturbed by a strange noise - footsteps from outside. Afraid, he goes to investigate the source - and sees a robot Santa. Completely weirded out and even more scared, he attempts to flee and call for help - both cases fail, and he is killed. Sometime later, The Beginner lands in the cabin. It's now daytime, and the police got there before him. Wanting to know more, he tells them he's from Scotland Yard. Brody and Officer proceed to tell him about his bones being broken and the body being dumped onto a campfire after he was killed. He then moves onto Stevenson, who states that the car engines were de-activated in order to ensure the victim didn't escape. Soon after, Brody and the Officer arrest him for trespassing on a crime scene and for impersonating a police officer. Deep underground, Franken arrives back to his lab, and so does S4N-T. The robot Santa confirms that he killed Adam but states that there's a threat of the police and so he'll kill them. Franken demands it not to as it'll give away who they are, but S4N-T ignores him and leaves to go to Stevenson's house. Franken looks at the circuit wondering what it was exactly. In the interrogation room, the Beginner and Brody sit down as Brody believes the Beginner is the one who killed Adam. The Beginner however tries to ask Brody for more clues. When Brody realises he isn't going to say anything he leaves, but the Beginner tells him that when more die that he should come to him. In Stevenson's house, he finds his wife dead on a share with S4N-T standing next to him. S4N-T slowly walks towards him, and Stevenson feels that Jane's death was his fault. Back in the Beginner's cell the door opens and Brody walks in. The Beginner deduces that the murders appear to be an automatic response which responds to danger and so it's a robot. Brody takes the Beginner to the next suspected victim Reginald. However Franken is already there and kills him in front of them. The Beginner in a fit of rage disarms Franken and shoots him too, causing S4N-T to enter a state of panic as his master is dead and grows into a giant. The Beginner calls his TARDIS and uses it to rip through his torso. The first obstacle is the anti-virus which the Beginner quickly deactivates using the Doctor's borrowed sonic screwdriver. Then unscrews the psychic circuit and with one last blow sonics it, deactivated S4N-T and blowing him up. He explains to Brody that he's still hurt after the death of his father which is why he killed Franken, and goes off to brand new adventures. References and continuity * The Beginner recalls his dad dying. (Time Lord Duel) * The Beginner had visited Earth during Christmas before. (The Doctor's Brother). * The Doctor has previously faced a robot who grew large, partly as a result of his creator being murdered. (Robot) Trivia *Red Christmas with Time Lord Duel holds the longest period between two episodes since the show started, with 4 years. As a result of the hiatus, the production improved significantly with proper script writing, editing and special effects rather than improvised stories and simple scene placement. Category:Episodes Category:Specials